


Little Confectionery [Ciel x Reader]

by VeronicaIcia13



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 19th Century, Confectionery, Death, Demons, F/M, Female Reader, Implied Sexual Content, Manga & Anime, Murder, Mystery, Other, Romance, Seduce, Teen Romance, female main character, sexual suggestiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaIcia13/pseuds/VeronicaIcia13
Summary: Y/N owns a small confectionery in London. One day, when the girl finished her work, a famous count came to see her, whose toys she loved. What a meeting it was! It started with... Or maybe it will be better if you read about it yourself. After all, it's your adventure.I changed the age of some characters for the sake of this fanfiction, I aged them three years, so Ciel is sixteen (Y/N is theoretically sixteen too). So in the prologue that takes place six years earlier he's ten years old.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Reader, Ciel Phantomhive/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Prologue I

**Author's Note:**

> I want to inform you that English isn’t my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes in advance. Enjoy!

Key-words:

–––

**Narrator pov.**

_~6 years before~_

I was standing near the busy street of London, staring at the ruck, which as always, was too occupied by their businesses to notice unusually beautiful weather. When I was lost in my thoughts, reflecting about how the time is passing by, and we are too busy to appreciate those little things, a very interesting conversation of two gentlemen caught my attention.

“I heard that famous Richard Muse was attacked by Louis Von Rodrigers’ mafia!” Said some man. He looked like a peasant, who wanted some recognition, but oh, how look can be deceiving…

“Hmm, is that so? Do you have any evidence?” Asked suspiciously, a man with dark-grey hair, moustache and sideboards. He had brown eyes and his face decorated glasses with squared frames.

“Well… I do not have any, but…”

“So the case is closed.” Interrupted younger officer of Scotland Yard.

The reality was indeed more complicated, but first… Do you want to know how died earl Richard Muse, your father?

Y̶̨͔̺͚̞̻̻̙͑̃̈́̌̅͑̉̈̚ȩ̵̡̛̰̦̯͍̮̠̬̩͉̓̈́̋͒͐͒̓͜s̸͔͎̯̠͈̎͐̄̃̾̇̅̄̇̆͝͝/̶̢̙͉͎͈̯͒̊̈́̾̂N̸̫̣̰̠̮̠̎͊̽̑̂͐̌̇o̷̲̮̬͖̹̺͋̈́͜͠͝?̵̧̰̝̮̪͉͆͜͝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, chapters won't be as short as this one is, Prologue I is just a... foreplay xD


	2. Prologue II

Key-words:  
•Y/N – your name

** Narrator pov. **

  
It seems like you want to know what happened to Richard Muse. That was your choice.

_~Six years earlier – The day before Richard Muse’s death~_

In the grand manor house of the Muse family, its members were sitting in the living room, including myself. I just finished talking with the earl about the influence of my company abroad. We were pretty close friends.

  
“Daddy, daddy! New toy from mister Phantomhive, thank you!” said Y/N, jumping on her father and hugging him.

“Oh, you are welcome sweetheart” he replied, embracing her and smiling widely.

“Earl, in an hour you will have to travel to earl Phantomhive manor” said women in maid dress, walking into the room.

“Oh, thank you for reminding me, Martha. Come on sweetheart, we need to gear up” Richard said with the smile, and then tossed her up and caught skilfully.

“Dad!” exclaimed the little girl and giggled when her father put her on the floor.

“Mistress, we need to get you ready” chimed in the maid.

“Oh, well then...” the child sighed and went after the women.

I decided that it was time for me to get going too. After all, I was invited by Vincent too.

  
“Wait!” said Richard “Would you want to travel there with us? We could have a nice chat on our drive, and you could tell me more about your business”

“With delight, Richard. I do not fancy returning to my quiet, grey house.” I responded with a smile.

  
After some time women and Y/N came out of the room of the young mistress. She was wearing a dress long enough to cover her ankles, in the shade of Prussian blue. The dress was beautifully decorated in bows and very light royal blue material, wrapped around her waist.

  
Her family and I came into the carriage and departed. On the ball for the first time she could to see and get to know the owner of her favourite toy company, hence she was very stressed. Her first steps after we walked into the residence were hesitant. As if in a moment, under the proper pressure of her little feet, the floor could crack in half and drag her into the interior of the Earth. The whole time she walked behind her mother, clinging to her dress. The child shyly glanced at large groups of aristocrats, who were peering her from entering her family to the ballroom. She heard their whispers, some words recognized but the rest in all this hubbub became unrecognizable. The girl did not notice in her reflecting that her mother had stopped, to which she accidentally bounced back from her, but few people noticed. The lady only woke up from daydreaming when she heard her father tell her name. When it reached her ears, she immediately appeared in front of her mother, and so she stood, eye to eye with a navy blue boy her age with big blue eyes.

  
“And that is my daughter, Y/N Muse” Richard said proudly.

“I-it is nice to meet you” young lady stuttered shyly to the Earl Phantomhive and his son.

“We are very pleased to meet you too, right Ciel?” responded Vincent. The man was very handsome and elegantly clothed. He had short navy blue hair, brown eyes and mole under his left eye.

  
His son shyly nodded and blushed slightly, feeling abashed. 

  
“Now, now, children you can go play in the garden, while adults will take care of their companies matters” said miss Rachel Phantomhive, a beautiful woman with long strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

“Of course, mom!” the boy replied with a smile and gently grasping Y/N by her little hand, went into the garden with her.

When children were playing and getting to know each other better, Richard Muse and Vincent Phantomhive went into a more secluded room, however, I stayed in the ballroom... You are probably asking yourself right now how can I know what was happening there if I was in the other room. You will discover the answer pretty soon, but it is not the right time yet.

  
“So you are suspecting Louise Von Rodriger?” asked Vincent, not even trying to hide his surprise.

“Yes, I think that he is involved in the black market. Allegedly, he was selling drugs”

“Eh, we will have to take care of this case” Vincent sighed heavily and with disgust added “Tomorrow at night, we will head out to the last place of meeting of those... people, alright?”

“Of course, although I still think that I should not interfere in it”

“Please, accept my deepest apologies, but I will not be able to solve this without you. Richard, you are a wonderful inspector, and you know underground better than any other Earl”

“Yes, unfortunately, it is true...” muttered Earl Muse, flinching at memories of his past.

Muse family stayed the night at Phantomhive manor and the next day as the two heads of the households stipulated the previous night, they went to investigate the place of the last meeting of the underground people.

  
“There is completely nothing, not even one clue” Vincent sighed concerned.

“Actually, look” said Richard, picking up from the floor with his handkerchief a lead and showing it to his friend.

“A bullet...”

“A bullet on which there are leftovers of gunpowder. From its shape, I presume that it was Colt single action army revolver. In brief SAA Peacemaker. Calibre of 7 1⁄2 inches”

“I must say, I am very impressed that you can deduce it from one bullet” said astonished earl Phantomhive.  
“Oh, there are even initials... L.V.R.”

“Louis Von Rodriger, that would be consistent.”

“I think that we should get going” said suddenly Richard.

“Yes, that a good idea” Vincent agreed, feeling tense as if something was about to happen.

The two earls were walking out of the underground when suddenly...

  
“What is that noise? Who the hell are you?! What are you doing in my house?!”

“You definitely have a too loose tongue. Maybe we can fix this Lord (Narrator), huh?” 

“What? Aah! Let go, let go!”

“Goodbye b...er. Now the ...et is safe. No one will know how or that Richard Muse was killed by ...im. Mission accomplished.

  
_The shot was so strong that it drowned out some words, and the thrashing narrator destroyed the antenna, making the receiver's signal weak and some words you could not hear._

_“I do not think you will find out how the narrator knew all this. Maybe it is better for you. I advise you not to take any more interest in Richard's death.”_


	3. Chapter 1

Key-words:

_–––_

**Y/N pov.**

“That will be... 0,42 pounds” I said with a smile.

The boy, whom I served a moment ago, hand me the money and grabbed packed up cookies with a smile.

“Thank you so much! Goodbye!” he said, walking out of my confectionery.

“Goodbye” I replied and walked away from the counter to come up to the door and turn around the plate with written “open” on “closed”.

When I did that, I went to the cupboard and took out broom, bucket and mop. I swept all the dust and sand that costumers brought and then poured the water into the bucket. After a moment of break, I started to mop the floor. I still cannot get over how much dirt we are able to bring with only our shoes.

Several minutes passed and I was ending cleaning. Exhausted and sweaty from all the work. When I was putting away all the tools, I heard a knock on the door. I turned in their direction surprised, after all, it was late and usually, I did not have any costumers at this hour. Despite my amazement, I decided to approach the doors and see through the peephole who is that. I briefly looked at the clock, it was 11 p.m.

Through the peephole, I have not seen much, I saw only a man profile. He was in a black and white suit, it seems like he was a butler. I slowly opened the door and glanced at my new client. It was a tall and very handsome, young-looking man. He had black hair, red eyes and pale skin. How it turned out he really was a butler.

“Hello, what brings you here, mister?” I asked curiously, eyeing him.

“Hello, mistress. I wonder if my master could possibly order a piece of cake here?” he asked, throwing a nonchalant smile at me.

“Well, it is getting late, but… All right. Please lead him here and in the meantime, I will prepare his table and cake” I said with a sigh but also small, a little tired, smile.

“Thank you, mistress” he replied and turned around to bring his master.

“Oh, wait!” I said, remembering one important thing “Which cake your master wants to order?”

“Strawberry cake is his favourite” he said and walked away.

I ran quickly into the kitchen and pulled out the white tablecloth and the best tableware I had. I put it on the tray, took it in one hand and the tablecloth in the other and went to the table, being careful of the dishes. Just as I was putting the tablecloth on, the door of my confectionery opened. I looked briefly at the earl and his butler, and then I continued.

While the butler was taking off the count's coat, I laid out the tableware and went to get the cake I prepared today. The count was just sitting at the table while I cut off a piece of cake and put it on the plate. When he started eating, I quickly looked at him. The boy was about my age and had dark blue hair with a deep blue eye colour that caught my attention. He had a black eye patch on his right eye.

  
“Would you like some tea?” I asked with a smile, trying to give it some last bit of energy.

“Earl Grey” answered the boy, without even looking at me. Impolite.

“Of course” I said and went to the kitchen to prepare the order.

  
I added a leaf of mint to the finished tea to make the taste clearer and more interesting. It did not take me long to prepare, so when I finished, I went with a cup to the Count.

“Sorry for the delay” I said, putting the cup of tea on the table, then I went back behind the counter and cleaned up all the rubbish.


	4. Chapter 2

Key-words:

–––

**Y/N pov.**

After some time I finished cleaning up my workstation and I could go to the kitchen to wash and dry the dishes. It did not take long when I heard “my apologies”, said with a resonant and soothing voice.  
Immediately I ran to my guests. As it turned out, it was the butler, whose young master just finished eating and stood next to the entrance, wearing his coat and holding his richly decorated cane, ready for the rest of their journey.

  
“My apologies, mistress. I did not want to bother you, but my master has to return to his manor now, and we still have not paid” he said.

“Of course. It is 1.07 pounds” I replied with a small smile.

The butler put on the counter a pouch bag, with much more money than I wanted, which shocked me. I looked at him confused and glanced at the count.

“B-but…” I started, but then the boy chimed in.

“You may keep the change,” he said and nod at the butler. They were ready to go.

“Wait! I cannot take that.” I said firmly, looking him in the eye, but he just smiled, or maybe rather smirked, and without a word, walked out of my confectionery with his butler.

  
After this weird incident, outraged with the behaviour of this two, I decided to put the pouch bag away, in some safe place, to give it back to the count at the earliest opportunity.

When I did it, I quickly got to cleaning after him. The whole time I thought about the unusual demeanour of the count and why he came here so late. From where he could return at this hour?

Eventually, though I had to go to sleep and rest for the next day, so I took a look at the confectionery one last time and went out, closing the door very cautiously. I quickly went to my home, because this late at night streets of London were very dangerous. When I arrived at my home, I drained away all the dirtiness and stress in my bath and after changing into my nightgown I went to sleep.

Next morning I woke up earlier than usual and, surprisingly, so lively! I had not felt like that for a long time. I changed into my simple, dark brown dress and went to my confectionery. Instantly after opening my venue, I took out from one of the cabinets a white apron, and after I put it on, started to prepare tables for the coming of the clients.

When I came close to the table, at whom the mysterious count sat yesterday, I noticed a small piece of paper, folded in half and left in decorative carving in the chair frame. I carefully took it in my hands and unfolded it. The content I read uncertain, but when I reached the end of this note, I smiled a little.

“I guess I have a day full of reflection ahead of me” I sigh with disbelief.

When I finally got over a little shock, which was drawn from me by the note, finished cleaning and got to baking new, fresh, goods for that day.

It was definitely one of the harder days because I had many, many costumers. As the evening was approaching I was cleaning after my last, at least as I thought back then, client.

“I-I am sorry” I heard the bashful voice at the entrance of my confectionery.

“Ah, yes?” I asked, turning in the direction of the door.

A young boy with a dark brown shock of hair, brown eyes and freckles on his fair skin. He was wearing a little torn, dark-green shirt, brown vest and trousers, and black, worn-out shoes.

  
“C-can I buy o-one cookie?” he asked, avoiding my gaze.

“Of course, please come in” I replied with a warm smile.

“I d-do not have m-much money, but…” he started, immediately after coming in.

“Calm down, sweetie. You do not have to pay for anything. For you, it is on the house” I said, winking at him and smiling warmly. I could not help, he was such a cutie! I melted at his sight, for him, I could make an exception and give him free cookies.

“R-really?” he asked surprised.

“Yes, I can give you even three or four cookies!” I said enthusiastically.

“Thank y-you” he replied, smiling at my words.

“Alright then. We have… Fruit pastries, plum pastries, biscuits with cream, biscuits with seeds. Healthy and sweet. Very crunchy, they smell of nuts and coconut. They have a caramel aroma. Biscuits with date and almonds, lemon and mint cookies with marzipan, biscuits with chocolate pieces, biscuits half-soaked in chocolate. Or… bananas in chocolate. They are not really pastries, but they are delicious. I can also offer strawberries dipped in chocolate or just chocolate” I said with a wide smile.

“Oh” The boy gasped with delight. “S-so maybe… B-biscuit with seeds. Banana i-in ch-chocolate, biscuit half-soaked i-in chocolate and… Biscuit w-with chocolate p-pieces”

“On my way! I should pack it nicely for you... Or do you prefer to eat here?”

“Y-You can pack two biscuits, and if that is not a problem...”

“No, it is not a problem for me!” I said with a smile, knowing what he means. “Then wait here, sit down at the table and I will go get your order”

“All right...” he said, then he sat down at the table.


	5. Chapter 3

Key-words:

–––

  
** Y/N pov. **

  
  


I went to the kitchen and grabbed all the necessary things to pack the boy's biscuits. I took the sweets he ordered from the tray and put them on a plate that was on the counter. I cut off a piece of foil and put the fruit cake and the cake half-soaked in chocolate in the middle, then lifted the foil and clamped my fingers with one hand, so the foil did not unfold. Furthermore, I reached for a piece of ribbon and tied it in place of my clenched fingers, then put wrapped biscuits on the tray, and took the cake with the pieces of chocolate and the banana in the chocolate and put it on the plate. I took the dish in one hand and the packed pastries in the other and went to my client.

  
“Forgive me if you had to wait long” I said with a sorry smile when I entered the room.

“It is all right” he said and then moved towards me.

Without hesitation, I served him his order and gave him a warm smile.

“Thank you very much, but I cannot leave without paying. That would be rude” he said, this time without stuttering, which seemed strange to me and sent me a warning to retreat, but I ignored it. After all, how can such a cute little boy pose any threat to me?

“Oh, do not worry. You do not have to pay for anything, and now eat your cookies and go home. It is late, after all. Your parents must be worried about you” I said with a warm smile and sat down at the table with him, and he smiled and started eating cookies.

“I am sorry, but... I have a question” said the little boy after a while.

“Yes? What is it?” I asked, looking at him with curiosity, taking eyes off my apron.

“Do you already know the answer to the question from the note?” he asked, without lifting his eyes from his biscuits.

“H-How do you know about that?” I asked, freezing in place, knowing that the earlier signals were correct.

“You did not answer my question...” he replied slightly impatient.

“Yes, I know. I see that you have already eaten, so it is probably time for you to go home”

“Huh... What is your decision then?”

“I am sorry, but I do not think it is relevant to a young boy like you” I answered, getting up from the table and going behind the counter.

“Sebastian, it seems like we have to finish this play” said the boy, moving in my footsteps.

“Yes, my Lord” said out of nowhere, that soothing voice.

  
For a moment, all the lights went out, and then they lit up again. In front of me was the butler and the count, who ordered a cake from me yesterday.

“So... The count was pretending to be a peasant?” I asked with amusement and disbelief.

“Yes, in any case, let us not waste any more time and hear your answer” he replied bored.

“Such a spectacle was not necessary, but if the count has such a fetish, I do not probe” I said with a sigh at what the boy turned as red as the beetroot, looking at me in disbelief. After all, ladies are not supposed to say such dirty things. “Let's start with what the count's name is?”

“Ciel Phantomhive” the boy answered, taming the blush and again taking on a disinterested facial expression.

“Ah... The answer to your question is... no”

“That is great, Sebastian, get the carriage ready, we are going... What?” he asked, annoyed, not finishing the previous statement, finally focusing on what I said.

“I am not going with you. I prefer my confectionery, and now, if the count will excuse me...” I said, pointing at the door and leading them out.

“You will change your mind” he said, looking at me with squinting eyes.

“I doubt it. If you want to taste my cooking, you can come to me, no one is forbidding you, but I will not throw everything away overnight” I said, then I closed the door behind the guests.

“Rich people think it is so easy to leave everything and work somewhere else. Tch, stupidity. I will not quit my job to serve some count Phantomhive. This paper with a job offer they can shove it down their a...” I thought, and then I closed the shop and went home to give myself up in Morpheus' arms.

  
The next morning, I woke up early as usual. I opened the confectionery and waited for customers. I saw a couple look towards me once, but they quickly looked away and went ahead.

“It is strange...” I thought, but I shrugged at it, I was sure someone would come.

  
But I think it has been two hours and there was still no sign of any clients.

“What could have happened?” I asked quietly, hearing the door open and close.

“Good morning! Can I have some brownies?” A high voice asked.

“Hmm?” I muttered and looked at the person in front of the counter.

It was a girl in a big, richly decorated pink dress. She had curly blonde hair tied into two ponytails at the sides. Her face was smooth as porcelain, and her eyes were green as emerald.

“Apparently a noblewoman... I think she is around my age” I thought, looking at her with admiration, she was beautiful.

“Oh, of course” I replied, realizing that I had been looking at her for quite a long time.

When I was packing the baked goods from the display, I heard someone open and close the door once again.

“Oh, mistress! There you are” said a female voice.

“Oh, Paula... I thought you were behind me...”

With the biscuits packed, I went to my costumer.

“Miss, let's get out of here” A woman whispered.

  
The lady, known as Paula, had milky complexion and long brown hair with a fringe falling on her forehead and large brown eyes. She wore an elegant dress in a subdued red.

“Why?” The girl asked with unduly sweet and silly tone.

“They say there are rats in here and an owner is an incompetent person who pours poison on pastries” replied the woman in a panicky voice.

“Oh, please, Paula. I have seen this girl already. She is very nice. Oh, you see? She's just carrying my brownies, which I asked for”

“What people say! I never had rats at this place, and I am not some psychopath!” I thought upset, but I still tried to smile and gave the girl her order.

“It will be... 0.42 pounds” I said.

“Thank you!” said the girl and gave me the money. “Now look, Paula”

  
The girl took one cake and took a bite quickly before her companion managed to snatch it from the girl's hands.

“Miss, no!” She screamed, but it was too late. However, a moment passed, and nothing happened.

“You see? I told you she was a very nice lady. Thank you again for the cakes, they are delicious. I will place orders here more often. Goodbye!” She said and rushed out with her maid.

“Goodbye” I answered.


	6. Chapter 4

Key-words:

_–––_

**Y/N pov.**

Some time has passed but still no sight of other clients than just this young noble lady from earlier. For this reason, I started to set my new baked goods — which I made in the meantime — on the display next to the counter. Suddenly the sound of opening the doors could be heard in my confectionery. I did not look in their direction.

“I want to order a cake with strawberries and Earl Grey tea” said well-known to me a voice.

“Wait a second...” I thought and looked straight at him.

“Of course, I will get it in a second” I replied, trying to make the kindest expression, and after a while, his order was right in front of his face.

“So, how is your confectionery business going, miss? It is unbelievably empty in here today” he asked with a smirk.

“Firstly, dear count, I would like you to call me by my name, not 'miss'. I am Y/N Muse. And secondly, it is going like always” I said, boiling with anger inside, but to not give myself to this emotion, I started to clean the space behind the counter.

“Of course Y/N, if you say so” he replied, not stopping to smirk “Did you change your mind? Soon enough you will go down the drain due to these rats”

“No, I did not change my mind. And I am sorry to say it, but I do not have any rats in here” I said and murmured to myself “Though I would gladly add some to your cake”  
  
The boy's butler, who was all the time behind his back, laughed quietly, covering his mouth with a hand, but he quickly went back to his professional posture.  
  
“Did he just... Did he just laugh at my words? He could not have heard that. The count himself did not hear it” I thought surprised. Something was wrong here.

“And if... hypothetically speaking, coincidentally, there was a very respected count, who after the visit at your confectionery, would spread a rumour. The word that he had rat's droppings in his cake or a rat run across his shoe, or that he saw with his own eyes that you added a poison into his food. Would you change your mind?” he asked, watching me closely.

  
“Are you seriously going to play like that? Very well. It takes two to tango, doesn't it?” I thought, laughing up my sleeve. “I really like these games”

“Hmm... If hypothetically speaking, this count would be the person who proposed me a job, and whose offer I declined, then my decision would stay the same” I replied, stressing the words "hypothetically speaking".

“If I may, if this hypothesis is true, what would be the reason for declining the offer again?” he asked, staring at me with curiosity and at the same time irritation.

“The cause of declination is obvious. Dear count, I declined your offer, because I love working here, in my confectionery and I do not feel the need of doing for your footstool, which you call maid” I said with a snort. I really had enough of his behaviour.

“Huh, your perspective on this type of work is really... interesting” he said, finishing his cake and preparing to go. “However, know that I am not going to give up, even when you are going to refuse, again and again, I am going to be the one who wins”

“Why me? What are your intentions, count?” I asked, intrigued by his words.

“The reason is not necessary for you to know, but my offer is more beneficial than your little confectionery. This idyll with your business is going to end soon enough, and then you will beg me on your knees to forgive you and employ you” he replied with a smile worthy of a demon.

“Huh, we will see who is going to win this game, count” I said, following them with my eyes, as they exit.

  
After he left, I stayed in the confectionery for a while, shaking off the strange feeling that his visit left in me. When I finally calmed down a bit, I cleaned up after the customers and closed the confectionery.  
When my head finally touched the pillow, and I was ready to give myself up to Morpheus, I remembered something important that made me jump out of bed immediately.

“Oh, my. I forgot to give him back that pouch bag” I said, upset by my bad memory and covered my face with my hand “Eh... I will give it to him next time”

The next morning, what Phantomhive promised was fulfilled. The owners of a place that I rented for my confectionery came to me.

“Good morning, how can I help?” I asked with a smile.

“Good morning. Forgive me, Miss Muse, but we have to evict you” said the younger owner.

“What?” I asked shocked, almost dropping the tray full of biscuits. “Why?”

“We have heard very unfavourable news about your business, and we do not want you to ruin our reputation. You have time to collect your things by the evening. Goodbye” The older one replied, leaving my confectionery quickly.

“Phantomhive... You are dead to me” I thought angry and put the biscuits on the table and slowly began to collect my things from the backroom, which took me a long, long time.

  
I was packing all day and taking my things out of the confectionery. Still could not understand why Count Phantomhive did this. I was cleaning up the confectionery from all the rubbish that was on the ground, wanting to leave the tidy, it was the least I could do. All of a sudden, a wicked young man, known to me, came into not-mine-anymore confectionery.

“I said this would happen” He said with a triumph painted on his face, sitting comfortably, too comfortably, at one of the tables.

“Mhm, you said. But what about it?” I replied with a tired tone. I really had enough of that day.

“I will make things easier for you. You do not have to beg me. Gear up, you are moving into my mansion”

“Nuh-uh. I am not moving anywhere” I responded with a malicious smile.

“Huh?” the Count purred surprised, finally looking graciously at me.

“You may have ruined my business, but that does not mean you won, Earl. Now, I am sorry, but I have to give the keys to the premises and go home, so I kindly ask you to leave”

“Are you not too stubborn?” He asked with a fierce expression on his face.

“Perhaps” I answered, still smiling.

“It is not over yet, Y/N you will finally agree.”

“Tch, good luck with convincing me” I said, then the boy left.  
  
I finished cleaning up and closed the place. On the way home, I gave the keys to the owners, and when I was at home, I went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 5

Key-words:

_–––_

**Y/N pov.**

  
I spent the next few days trying to solve the mystery that Count Phantomhive gave me. In other words, I tried to guess what he had in mind and why he ruined my business. Unfortunately, none of the efforts was successful. I was running out of money and had no way of paying the rent.

  
That afternoon, I walked through the busy alleys of London and suddenly noticed a familiar storm of blonde hair and a big pink dress. A young noblewoman was rushing towards me. I was not sure how I should react, so I moved forward slowly. Maybe she was not running towards me but someone behind me?

  
“Oh, you are the girl from the confectionery, right? I wanted to buy cakes from you today, but I saw that the confectionery is closed and all the candy from the display was gone. What happened?” she asked when she finally got to me.

“You must have heard rumours about my confectionery. The landlords took my keys and ended working with me for that reason. Now I do not have a confectionery” I told a friendly noblewoman, smiling a bit awkward.

“Oh, my God, that is awful! I would like to help you. Maybe... Oh, yes, that is a good idea!” she said excitedly.

“Hmm?” I looked at her, confused.

“You could work for my fiancé as a spec on sweet baked goods! He loves sweets” she said with a smile, waiting for my reaction.

“That sounds like an excellent plan, Miss...?”

“Elizabeth Milford, but call me Lizzy. I am sorry I did not ask your name before but so much has happened…” she said a little embarrassed, but still with a smile.

“Y/N Muse, but you can call me Y/N” I answered with a smile.

“Come on then. We will visit him now. I was just going to see him. I wanted to buy some of your cakes, but you know how it ended” said the girl and started leading me to her carriage.

  
All the way I talked to Lizzy about how her fiancé is, but also about the usual trivialities. I never thought it would be possible to get along so well with someone from the upper classes. I used to be a noblewoman myself, but that is an old title. It is not my social status any more.  
After a while, we finally arrived at the residence of Lizzy's fiancé. The mansion was huge and had a beautiful garden.

  
“Come on, I will take you to his office and explain everything to him” Lizzy said, and she started to lead me, or rather drag me, towards the mansion.

When we got inside, Lizzy turned into a real pink tornado and decorated every corner of the mansion. In a truly incredibly short time. When she finished, a boy started coming down the stairs.

  
“He must have been triggered by all that noise” I thought.

“Lizzy?! What are you doing here?” he called out surprised. His voice seemed strangely familiar to me.

“Ciel!” she yelled excited and rushed to hug him.

“Oh, Miss Elizabeth. You are here today with a friend?” he asked _that_ soothing voice.

“YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!” I thought, then I looked towards the butler, who showed up from nowhere. “I knew it. I just knew. Why just why?”

“So this is Count Phantomhive's residence, huh” I said to myself and smiled maliciously. Lizzy had already left Ciel alone and came up to me.

“Yes, actually, I have an important deal to make with you, Ciel” Lizzy said, sending me a smile.

“Huh, what is the matter, Lizzy?” Ciel asked as he was adjusting his clothes, without paying any attention to us at all. Fair enough, I did not pay attention to him for the first couple of minutes either, so I have not recognized him at first.

“You have to hire a candy specialist, and I brought you a professional when it comes to sweets” Lizzy said firmly.

“Huh, and why is that?” asked surprised Count.

When he looked up, he finally noticed that I was there, standing next to Lizzy. Only then did he realize that it was me that Elizabeth was talking about all this time.

“Hello again, Count Phantomhive” I still said with a smirk.

“Hello, Y/N” he said with the same smile.

“Hmm? Do you know each other? Even better! So you agree to hire Y/N as your personal patissier?” asked Elizabeth, with the hope written on her face.

“I am afraid that the position is already taken. Baldroy and Sebastian work in the kitchen, but the second maid job is vacant, what do you say, Miss Muse?” he said, smiling cunningly.

“Forgive me, Count, but I must refuse. My sincere apologies, but I am not good enough for a maid position” I replied with a pretended remorse.

“She MUST work here as a sweet baker. Did you eat her biscuits? De-li-cious!” Lizzy said, excited.

“I ate a strawberry cake from her. And I wish she would work here, but the only available job is the maid, and Miss Muse apparently does not want it”

“Well, there is nothing for me here. Sorry, Lizzy. Forgive me, Count, for taking up your precious time. See you around” I said and smiled. “Thank you, Lizzy, for wanting and trying to help”

I turned around on my heels and was about to leave the mansion, but someone stopped me.

“No, please do not go! You have to work here!” Lizzy said, crying and hugging me. “Ciel, please! She has no money, no business! Please give her a job as a baker!”

“Eh, Lizzy... I cannot. Either Miss Muse will work as a maid or she cannot work for me at all” he answered with a sigh and a fake sadness.

“You are both stubborn! Y/N Please, accept this offer. Please!” Lizzy said, kept crying and squeezed me harder.


	8. Chapter 6

Key-words:

**_\---_ **

**Y/N pov.**

“All right, Lizzy” I replied with a sigh, making the blonde girl pull off of me and smile widely. “From when shall I start?” I asked the count, glaring at him.

“From today, now. Sebastian will take your luggage from your house and take it to your new room” he answered with a smirk.

“Tch, what did I get myself into? And maybe a better question is how Sebastian know where I live… or lived” I thought concerned, but nodded.

“Oh, and please from this moment on, call me your master. After all, you are working for me now” he added.

“Of course… Master” I said, containing myself from growl and gritting my teeth.

“Ciel! Let Y/N prepare us something sweet, and we will play chess!” said Lizzy and was ready to drag the boy to some room, but he stopped her.

“I am so sorry Lizzy, maybe in a couple of minutes. I have to lead Y/N to the kitchen and introduce her to the rest of the servants” he replied, using the first excuse that came into his mind to not go with Elizabeth.

“Oh, all right. I will be waiting in the games room, then” she smiled at me and went away.

“So he is the one who will lead me? Why did I agree to this?! Ah, of course... Damned sadness of Lizzy!” I thought and followed the count.

For a couple of minutes, we were walking in silence, but something finally had to disrupt it.

“So” started my new master “I want to say four magic words right now”

“Which are, dear count...?” I asked in some way curious.

“Dear _master_ ” he corrected me “The four magic words, which are: I told you so” he replied with a smirk.

“ _Dear master_ , would you like to share with me why I am so much needed here? Why you wanted me to work for you in the first place?” I asked, very irritated, gritting teeth.

“Not yet Y/N, not yet...” he answered, and we sank into the silence again. “We are here. It is the kitchen” he informed me as we stopped in front of some door.

The boy opened them and walked in as I followed close behind.

“Hey!” A blonde man, dressed as a cook jumped on us, but when he saw Ciel, he was immediately astonished. “O-oh, it is you, Master. Excuse me, but... What are you doing here?”

“Ah, Baldroy. Good to see you. We have a new maid” said the Master, and then pointed at me.

“Y/N Muse, at your service” I said with a smile.

“You are to introduce her to the others and make sure she works” he said, and after turning on his heel, he sent me a malicious smile “She is rather uncooperative”

  
  


I could feel myself turning red from anger. I snorted at his words and approached Bard. Meanwhile, my master came out of the kitchen. I took the opportunity to take a closer look at my new companion. A man with dark blonde hair and blue, almost turquoise eyes. He had a cigarette in his mouth and goggles hanging loosely around his neck. He wore the usual chef's outfit, including a long white apron.

“So... As you know, my name is Baldroy, but you can call me Bard. I am a cook. Ah, follow me. Finny and Mey-Rin should be in the garden. I will introduce you to them. Mey-Rin is the maid and Finny is the gardener” He said after a while of awkward silence.

I followed Bard to the exit.

_~At that time...~_

**Ciel pov.**

“Huh, this girl is really... interesting” I thought and went to the living room to talk to Lizzy.

When I finally got there, I noticed that Sebastian was handing Elizabeth a cup of Earl Grey.

“Ah, Ciel! How is it? Y/N is a very friendly person, isn't she?” asked the girl as soon as she saw me. Sebastian disappeared somewhere.

“Yes. Very pleasant” I answered, trying to hide the malicious smile that wanted to sneak onto my face.

“I am sure you will like her and love her pastries!”

“Yes, certainly” I answered taking the seat opposite to Elizabeth “Tell me, Elizabeth... Why did you want me to employ Y/N?”

The blonde has moved troubled in her seat.

“Well... She was really nice to me when I bought cakes from her and... Watching her suffer was a nightmare for me. She is the only one who does not see me only as a rich lady from a good home... When I talked to her, I felt like I finally found a real friend who does not care which house I come from” Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes, which she quickly wiped away.

“Miss, your aunt just called. She is very worried about you and wants you to come home now. The carriage is ready” said Sebastian, who just appeared behind Elizabeth.

“O-oh! Is it that late?! My God, I have really overstayed your welcome. Well, in that case, goodbye, Ciel! It was good to see you!” Elizabeth said and hugged me, and then she left the mansion.

“Hmm... Interesting” I murmured to myself when Elizabeth headed back to her house.

  
  


_~ Meanwhile, while Elizabeth was talking to Ciel...~_

  
  


**Y/N pov.**

Bard led me to the garden, where I saw a cherry-haired maid and a blonde gardener. They both worked in the garden with flowers.

“Finny, Mey-Rin!” Bard called.

The two of them quickly turned around and ran towards us, so I had the opportunity to take a close look at them. Mey-Rin had a straight fringe with a frilled lace headband, typical for a maid. Her cherry hair was tied into two ponytails and her eyes were hidden behind a pair of thick round glasses. She wore the characteristic maid's outfit, a dark blue dress with matching buttons and a white apron with pleats on the shoulders. Finny was a young boy with big turquoise eyes and light complexion. He had short strawberry blonde hair, which he pinned up with five bobby pins. Two on the right and three on the left.

“Oh, Bard! Hmm? Who is it?” Finny asked. From the first word that left his mouth, I knew that he is such a pure and innocent soul!

“I was about to introduce you to our new companion” Bard replied, and then he let me introduce myself.

“Y/N Muse, at your service” I said and smiled friendly.

“M-Mey-Rin” the maid answered.

“Finny” the gardener said and extended his hand to me.

I was happy to shake his hand, but such a peaceful idyll could not last long.


	9. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wanted to say that from this point on, chapters (some or every, it also depends on how it will turn out after the translation) will be a bit shorter than before!

Key-words:

–––

**Y/N pov.**

“What are you doing here?” asked well-known to me voice.

When I turned around the sight of Sebastian was not a big surprise for me.

“I just got to know the rest of the servants” I replied quickly, not wanting to get my new acquaintances in trouble. 

“Oh, all right. Miss Y/N, your luggage is in your new room” he said with his nonchalant smile.

“Could you lead me to it?” I asked, trying to stop myself from rolling my eyes. His smile, for an unknown reason to me, irritated me horribly.

“I was just about to offer it. You have to change into your uniform, miss”

“Eh, since we are working together now, please call me Y/N” I said resignedly.

“Of course” And with that, he went in the direction of the mansion.

  
I did not want to be left behind, so obediently went after him. The butler led me through many, many corridors and finally, we stopped in front of modestly decorated doors.

“It is your new room, Y/N. Change into your uniform and then bake a strawberry cake”

“B-but I was not supposed to work as a baker!” I refused rapidly before he could leave me alone.

“Theoretically no, but it is master's order, so I would advise you to hurry up” he replied, waving me off and left.

  
Not waiting any longer, I went into the room. It was very simple. From across from the entrance, there was a large window with dark green curtains, and on its right-hand side, there was an average bed with fresh bedding and a few pillows. In the left corner of the room, there was a small table with a chair and candle, while against the wall next to the table, there was a dresser and a wardrobe. The whole room was kept in green tones and only the furniture had a vivid light brown colour, some of it decorated with floral carvings, which created an atmosphere reminiscent of nature. It was as if one wanted to move a piece of the outside world inwards to be able to always admire it. My new working outfit hung on the wardrobe.  
Without letting my master wait any longer, I dressed up in a dress which, by the way, was the same as Mey-Rin, but dark green and after a while, left the room where Bard was already waiting for me at my door.

  
“Sebastian told me that I have to lead you to the kitchen and help you bake the cake,” said the blonde when he saw me.

“All right then, lead the way” I replied with a smile.

  
On the way to the kitchen, a white-haired man appeared out of nowhere and started running towards me on his fours. More strangely and awkwardly, he was... naked. I only managed to squeal when he finally reached me and sent me on the ground, to lick my cheek.  
  


“Pluto! Get off Y/N!” said Bard, effectively chasing my raider away, then he gave me a hand “Are you all right?”

“Yes, I am fine, but...” I said, accepting help, and after a while I asked, completely taken aback and reddened, wiping his saliva off my cheek. “Who is it? And why is he naked?”

“Ah, this is Pluto” said Bard, and the white-haired man threw himself at me again and licked his cheek, miraculously not knocking me over again. “And who he is, I will explain later, because we have to hurry”

“All right... So let's go make this cake” I said, once I took Pluto off of me and again wiped his saliva off my cheek with a little disgust, still not quite sure what had just happened, but I quickly followed the cook.

  
“All right, say what we need!” said Bard when we finally got into the kitchen.

“So... We will make strawberry cookies! We need flour, butter, three eggs, sugar, cold water and of course lots of strawberries!” I said, with a recipe in my head that my grandmother once gave me.

“Was not it supposed to be a cake?” he asked confused, but after a while, he only shrugged his shoulders “Ah, never mind. You got it, Chief!” he added with a smile.


	10. Chapter 8

Key-words:

**_\---_ **

**Y/N pov.**

When Bard finally brought all needed ingredients the fun started. To a bowl, we put four cups of flour, mixed with butter. Then we stirred until the dough became friable, but it was mixed into one. In another bowl, we beat 3 egg whites, added sugar and mixed well. Of course, while we were beating the eggs I could not help myself but decorate Bard’s face with it.

“Bard~!” I called him, trying to stop myself from giggling.

“Hmm?” he purred questioningly, turning away from the window to face me.

Taking advantage of this I quickly dipped my finger in beaten egg whites and tapped him on his nose, leaving fluff on it. Seeing his confusion I laughed and distanced myself from him. Bard only sighed with a smile and brushed the egg whites away. He started to pretend that he is more absorbed by his cigarette and secretly dipped his own finger in egg whites. When I was busy with strawberries and their hulls he got his revenge, laughing maliciously. I squealed when its coldness came to me and I smiled at it, but we had to get back to creating these sweets.

To the crumbly dough, we added a mix of eggs, sugar and then a cup of cold water. Then again we whisked it and put in the oven.

“How… How do you feel about working here?” I asked hesitantly, beginning the conversation after a while of silence.

“Usually it’s nice, just sometimes when something isn’t going right Sebastian appears, and it’s getting… troublesome.” The man replied, smiling uneasily.

When I was about to ask the last question, I got interrupted by a sudden opening of the door. Speak of the devil.

“Y/N! Where is the cake for the young master?” Sebastian asked, walking into the kitchen.

“It will be ready soon, as for now, it is in the oven” I replied with a sigh, not really happy about getting interrupted like that.

“When it will be baked, bring it to the young master. He prefers you to do it yourself” he said with his usual smirk.

“All right, thank you for this information” I nodded and got closer to the oven.

Finally, the biscuits were ready. I took them out and carefully placed them on the counter. Meanwhile, Bard left the kitchen and went to Finny.

“Well, now just wait ten minutes and bring them to young master....”

When the time was up, the cookies were perfectly lukewarm, so I took the plate on which they were and rushed to the Master's office, almost getting lost on the way. Eh, it's going to be hard to move around here with my memory.

When I was already standing at the door, I knocked on it a few times and immediately heard a muffled ‘Please come in’.

“Young master, I have the biscuits you asked for!” I said, as soon as I entered the room. I closed the door with my foot as my hands were occupied by the plate.

“Biscuits?” asked surprised count, raising his eyes from the documents to me.

“Yes, biscuits” I answered with a smirk.

“You were supposed to make a cake though” he said irritated, pretending to be a bit confused.

“Dear master, you seem to forget that the walls have ears” I replied, smiling innocently and placed biscuits on his desk, taking a seat facing him.

“I don't know what you are talking about…” he said annoyed and intrigued at the same time.

“Really, master?”


	11. Chapter 9

__________________________________

Key-words:

_**\---** _

**Y/N pov.**

**\--Flashback--**  
Looking around my room and taking in its interesting arrangement, I heard someone knocking at my door.

“Come in” I said, turning to the door with curiosity, not knowing who could want something right now from me.

“Oh Y/N, I am so glad that I found you!” said worried Elizabeth, walking into my room.

“What happened, Lizzy?”

“Listen to me carefully, please. I do not know why, but Ciel is very mean to you! I accidentally overheard his conversation with Sebastian, when I was walking out. He ordered Sebastian to tell you that you have to bake the cake and say nothing more about it. He himself in reality wants biscuits. I’m telling you this because I like you and I want you to work here, only this way I can help you avoid this humiliation and show him that you know more than he may think”

“Lizzy, thank you so much! You’re saving my life” I said gratefully and hugged the lady.

“You are welcome, dear friend. I have to go now until we meet again!”

“Until then” I waved at her and when she left my room, with a small smile I started to change into my new uniform.  
 **\--End of the Flashback--**

  
“What are you talking about, miss Y/N?” asked annoyed Ciel. Apparently, this little game was not to his liking.

“Please spare me, young master. I know that you wanted to humiliate me and ordered me to bake a cake just to make a scene and later say that in fact, you wanted biscuits” I explained, rolling my eyes.

“Huh... Where such assumptions came from?” the boy asked, looking at me suspiciously.

“As I said, the walls have ears” I replied “Anyway, you can now eat the biscuits you asked for, young master”

**Ciel pov.**

I reached for the biscuits, took one in my hand and very carefully looked at it. I had an insanely strong impression that I've seen and smelt them before.

“That is... strange” I thought.

Not wasting more time, I bit it and savoured its well known to me taste...

**\--Flashback--**

**Y/N pov.**

“Ciel?” I asked, poking gently the boy.

“Yes, Y/N?” He answered curiously.

“I know that you were getting ill very easily, and you have asthma and... M-maybe a change of environment will help you?”

“U-uh... I do not know if it is a good idea Y/N. I could get ill again, and then you would have to take care of me, and we could not play together” he said uncertainly.

“We can risk. I do not have anything against taking care of you. I am going to our parents to ask if you can go with us!” I stated, being very determined.

“Y/N wait!”

Luckily or unluckily, in vain, since I already walked out of the room in which we were playing. I ran into the room where our parents were, not paying attention to Ciel who tried to catch up to me and was calling my name trying to stop me.

“I am sorry that I came in so suddenly, and I am disturbing you, but I want to ask if Ciel can travel with us to my grandmother, to the countryside” I said confidently, directing my question to Ciel's mother and father. “C-can he?” I added, abashed, finally being aware that I disturbed my and his parents in the middle of their meeting.

“Y/N, I do not know if it is a good idea” said Vincent uncertainly.

“Think about it, love. Change of the surroundings may do him a power of good” said Rachel with a smile, looking at me happily.

“Uh, all right. If it is not a hassle, Richard...” Vincent Phantomhive said to my father.

“It is perfectly fine, not a hassle at all” He replied with a big smile.

“I told you!” I exclaimed excited, hugging the boy who ran there after me.

He hugged me back and smiled happily, thanking his and my parents. The next afternoon I and Ciel were sitting in my grandmother's garden. I was carrying a tray with the tea.

“C-Ciel, I am bringing the tea” I called, coming closer to the navy-blue-haired boy, who was sitting on the grass.

Relaxed, he was marvelled by the smell and view of all the flowers and fruits, which my grandmother had in her garden.

“Do you need help?” he asked with a smile, getting up of the ground

“U-uh, no you do not have to” I said unsurely.

Despite all my refusals, he came to me. If I am being honest, I could not carry it any longer. The tray with two cups of tea, milk and sugar was too heavy for me at the time.

“Y/N, you do not have to trouble to do it on your own, I can always help you” he said as he took the tray from me.

“And you cannot trouble to help me, you have asthma” I replied, crossing my arms.

He only laughed a bit and walked away with the tray

“Y/N, my dear, come here!” my grandmother called.

“All right, I am coming” I answered and went inside the house again.

Meanwhile, Ciel put the tray on the ground, he sat down himself, patiently waiting for me. I arrived a few minutes later, carrying a large bowl of biscuits in my hands.

“I will not give you a chance to help this time” I whispered, determined.

The little boy immediately noticed my determined gaze, so he did not even try to offer me help again because he knew that I could do it on my own, and he did not want to clip my wings.

Finally, I successfully carried the bowl myself and settled down next to him.

“See? I do not get so tired by carrying heavy things” I said triumphantly.

“Mhm, now I know. So? Toast for you, that you are so brave, and you did it yourself” he said with a smile and lifted his cup.

“Actually...” I started embarrassed. “For us, Ciel. For us” I said, smiling shyly.

He blushed slightly, then replied with a smile:

“For us”

We took a sip of Earl Grey, then began on the biscuits.

“Is that...” said Ciel, taking the sweets in his hands “Strawberry biscuit?!” he said after taking the bite.

“Haha, Ciel! Do not talk with your mouth full” I said, laughing “Yes, it is strawberry biscuit. I know you love strawberry pie, so I asked my grandma to make something strawberry. And to surprise you, grandma baked biscuits!” I added with a smile.

“They are delicious!” The boy said cheerfully, this time he was not in the middle of eating.

“I am very happy, I will tell my grandma. Ah, maybe I will ask her for a recipe and bake them for you if you like them so much?” I asked excitedly.

“Yes! It will be our thing” he replied.

We smiled at each other and continued eating our cookies, sipping Earl Grey.

**\--End of the flashback--**

“Y/N Muse? Is it really you?” he whispered in shock.

“Is something wrong, master?” I asked, surprised by the count's behaviour.


	12. Chapter 10

Key-words:

•Y/M/N - Your mother name

•S/C - Skin colour

•H/C - Hair colour

•E/C - Eyes colour

•Y/S/N - Your second name

** Y/N pov. **

“Y/N Muse, is it really you?” He repeated, this time more confident, looking at me with... melancholy?

“Yes, indeed. My name is Y/N Muse, but you know this already” I said sceptically.

“Are you this Y/N Muse, the daughter of Richard Muse?” He asked again, more irritated than before.

“Y-yes, but why do you need to know this, young master?” A question full of worry left my throat. Muse family was considered missing for a long time. So why did he ask about it so suddenly?

“Y-Y/N, you do not remember me? Ciel Phantomhive. My father was Vincent Phantomhive. Y-you do not remember?” He asked, hesitating a bit.

“Ciel Phantomhive?” I whispered, lost in my thoughts.

A few minutes passed and neither of us moved. I stared at the count with thoughtful eyes, while he looked hopefully for any signs in my facial expressions, that would let him know that I did remember him.

“Ciel...” I said, possessed by the memories, opening my eyes wide “I remember. That day, after the ball in this mansion. He never came back...”

“They, Y/N. They did not come back” said the boy, when he finally recovered from the sudden storm of memories.

“Yes, they both did not come back...” I nodded. “So all this time I was competing with my old friend?” I added, focusing on the present reality.

“Yes. It is a bit of an unfortunate incident, don't you think?” He replied with a muffled laugh.

“And, now I am a maid here. Really, what did I get myself into...” I said with a sigh, smiling gently.

“How is it possible that you opened a confectionery? After all, you and your mother just vanished a month after that night” Ciel asked, curious.

“Maybe we will sit down? That is a little longer story that awaits us” I proposed.

“Of course, you are right”

We went from the office to the entertainment room, to play billiards and find out what was happening to us over the years.

“So, Y/N... What happened?” He asked after a while of playing.

“After my father has gone missing and was not found a week later, my mother said that he will never come back. A month passed and there was still no trace of him. Y/M/N decided that it was time to distance ourselves from the past, from this place. We went to Paris...”

** \--Flashback-- **

We were just having dinner when suddenly my mother, slowly put down the cutlery and began a serious conversation, propping her chin on her folded hands, which made her H/C hair covering a bit of her face.

“Y/N, sweetie… We have to leave” She said after a moment of thought, looking directly at me with her intense E/C eyes.

I looked surprised at my mother. Her dress accentuated the beauty of her flawless S/C complexion, even more than usual.

“But mum, dad might still come back, and if we leave, and he comes back at the same time, he will not know where to look for us!” I said appalled.

“Sweetie… Dad is not coming back” The woman said, closing her eyes, which started to water.

“He will come back! Dad would never leave us. Never!” I shouted full of anger. How could she even think that?

Tears ran down my flushed cheeks, and hands tightened nervously on the frills of my dress.

“Y/N. He is not coming back” Said the lady of the Muse residence once more, this time calmer, like the lull before the storm.

All the stress that had accumulated by her husband's disappearance had finally erupted. The fact that her little daughter still insisted, that her daddy will come back, did not help her to control her emotions. The woman knew well, that he was no longer here...

“He will come back! H-he...” I started but was interrupted by an unexpected and loud noise.

It Y/M/N struck the table with her open palms, rising abruptly from the chair, sending it onto the ground.

“Y/N Y/S/N Muse!” The woman snapped “Enough of this absurdity. Your father is dead, and he will not be back, it is time to get over it!” She screamed in my face.

My younger version finally understood why her mother insisted, that her daddy will not come back. “Your father is dead”, that sentence echoed in my head. Shock adorned my face. The widow realized after a while what she had done. She looked at me contrite.

“Y-Y/N, I-I” She began, but was interrupted by the sound of little feet running and the slam of the door.

“What have I done...” The heartbroken woman whispered, falling to her knees, letting all this sadness finally express itself in tears.

** \--End of the flashback-- **


	13. Chapter 11

Key-words:

–––

**Y/N pov.**

“I am sorry that you had to discover it that way. Forgive me if you do not feel good enough to tell me more, but... I would like to know what happened next” The boy said, trying not to put too much pressure on me, showing his understanding.

“O-of course...” I said uncertainly and took a deep breath “As you probably well know, I had no choice but to obey my mother. A week after that supper, we went to Paris”

  
  


**\--Flashback--**

“One day you will understand why I am doing this. It is for your own good” Y/M/N said, when we were already on board of the ship that was going to France, and waited in our cabin for depart.

“If I cannot understand it now, I do not think I will ever understand it” I thought doubtfully and watched with sad eyes as the waves of water slowly drifted away to hit the shore.

I have not spoken to my mother since the day of the unfortunate dinner, where everything became clear. Of course, it was hard for me at first. The more that I had a very strong relationship with her. Same as with my father... However, I decided to stick to this resolution.

“Y/N, please. You have not spoken to me in a week, I want to hear your voice” The woman said after a moment, looking at me, but I pretended not to hear her. “Honey, please” She asked again in a pleading tone and reached out to hug me.

I quickly moved away from her, and she only looked down, on the wooden floor, with sadness.

The whole day passed this way. Her trying to talk to me and get in touch somehow, and I was refusing and disregarding it. As I walked back to my booth, coming back from dinner, I heard a soft sob from it. I opened the door and saw an image that I will never forget in my whole life. My mother – always smiling, cheerful, kind and caring for everyone, now looked like the perfect definition of despair and poverty. My resolution was quickly forgotten. Only she mattered. I ran up to her and for the first time in a long time I hugged her and said to her:

“What happened, mum?” I asked, worried.

“Oh, my little one. I miss him so much. All those moments together, where only your father, you and me mattered” She said, sobbing louder and louder.

Only then did it hit me. She also lost him, I was not the only one that was hurt.

“M-mum... I am so sorry!” I said, crying. “I was so selfish, sorry!”

After a while, we both calmed down. My mother looked at me with big, sad, red and puffy eyes.

“We only have each other sweetie. We cannot lose it. I will always have you here” She pointed to the area where the heart is and smiled sadly.

“I will have you here too, mum” I said and did exactly what she did “I love you”

“I love you too, honey. I love you too...”

**\--End of the flashback--**


	14. Chapter 12

Key-words:

•Y/M/N - Your mother name

** Y/N pov. **

“After we sailed to Paris, my mother decided to open a confectionery and start a new life. So we lived there happily, until... Soon Y/M/N became very ill, and the doctors said there was nothing they could do” I said, clenching my hands on the material of my dress “I do not think I need to tell you what happened next...”

“Please accept my sincerest condolences” Ciel said sadly, seeming somewhat shocked by this news.

“Thank you, Ciel. Anyway, after her death, I decided to return to London to escape the sad memories and continue working in the pâtisserie”

“I see... There really was a lot going on for you when you left us”

“Yes, but there was rather more happening to you” I said and nodded at his eye patch.

“Yes... there was quite a lot going on in my life too, but...”

“But you do not want to talk about it, I understand” I interrupted him with a slight smile “When you are ready, then know that you can tell me. I will always listen to you”

“I will keep that in mind” he replied with a tiny smile.

  
  


We spent the rest of the day playing billiards and talking about trivialities until finally, Sebastian came into the room.

“Oh, there you are Y/N” he said, noticing me, then furrowed his brow slightly. “Master, has something happened?”

“No, Sebastian. Nothing happened, I just distracted Miss Y/N from her duties. I had to have a serious talk with her, but we are done now, so she can return to her tasks”

“Of course, Master” Sebastian replied and gestured for me to follow him.

  
  


I sent Ciel a slight smile and headed off after Sebastian. On the way, he explained to me that this time my job was to prepare dinner for the boy and set up the tableware. Of course, I was not working alone. I was supposed to work in the kitchen with... or rather, keep an eye on Bard, as I found out he has a weakness for flamethrowers, and help Mey-Rin with the crockery, as she is very clumsy on a daily basis, and they are slowly running out of tableware of "small" value. So I did as I was told. Taking the flamethrower from the Bard was quite a hard task, I had to be vigilant the whole time so that he would not pull it out when I looked away for a moment, but with Mey-Rin it was even worse. She nearly fell off the chair with the whole set of crockery straight at me!

“I hope dinner was not cooked by Bard himself” said Ciel immediately upon entering the dining room.

“Actually, Master, dinner was prepared by Y/N _along with_ Bard” replied Sebastian with a slight smile.

“Huh... In that case, I hope it is not poisoned” he replied, glancing in my direction, teasing me.

“Oh, no, dear master. It is only filled with small razor blades, for better effect. Poisoning food is already overrated” I said and smiled innocently.

  
  


The boy smiled gently at this, then sat down at the table and began to eat the food prepared by me and Bard.


	15. Chapter 13

Key-words:

–––

**Y/N pov.**

Soon after dinner, everyone went to do their duties, after which they retired to a well-earned rest. The next day, when I had prepared breakfast for my master, I served it to him at the table, but my attention was drawn to a letter which he held in his hand; the royal seal was upon it.

“Forgive my curiosity master, but may I know what the Queen herself may want from you?” I asked curiously, glancing at the letter.

“Y/N, I do not think you should bother with such matters. It is nothing important” he replied, not bothering to look at me, and handed the letter to Sebastian, so he could take it back to Ciel's room.

“Of course, master, of course...” I replied uncertainly.

  
  


Unfortunately, such an answer did not satisfy my curiosity and soon after, under the excuse of helping Finni, I went to investigate in my own way. I quickly but cautiously went to Ciel's room and started my search. I know I should not do this, and he has no obligation to tell me such things, but he was my friend and I guess... I guess he still is. He should trust me, even though it was probably hard to do after being apart for so long. Anyway, I started searching through his cabinets and his desk, with increasing guilt and doubt.

“Maybe I should not have done that...” I thought and immediately started backing out of his room.

  
  


Unfortunately, fate wanted me to be caught in the act, and before I could leave, a familiar dark blue-haired boy just walked in.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” he asked surprised and probably even a little angry, suspecting what I was doing there.

“I-I... I am sorry. I will not lie to you, Cie... master. I just got really curious about that letter and...”

“And you decided to snoop through my room because I did not tell you anything about it?” he interrupted me indignant and angry.

“Y-yes, I am sorry. I know I acted very badly, but... You are my friend and I thought you trusted me, and you did not want to say anything and... I am really sorry...” I said with my head lowered, ashamed of what I had done.

“Y/N, we are friends, but some things just do not concern you. You cannot interfere with them like that” he said harshly and looked at me with stern eyes.

“Mhm, I am sorry...” I replied, huddling up at his gaze while looking at him, silently asking for forgiveness. I felt like a child being lectured by his parents because it had broken a vase.

“You know I cannot just treat you and look at you as a friend, right? Y/N, you are my employee now, and you should be punished for such stunts” the boy said, sighing heavily and massaging his temple, clearly tired of it all. I swallowed my saliva loudly and nodded softly, cowering even more.

  
  


“Whatever punishment you give me, I want you to know that I am truly sorry, and it was very foolish of me. I am truly sorry, master...” I said one last time and looked sadly into his eyes.

“I do not doubt it Y/N... But fortunately, this case does concern you. New information about the murders of Vincent Phantomhive and Richard Muse has surfaced. The case is reopened”

Immediately, the sadness in my eyes was replaced by astonishment, and my lips, previously formed into an upside-down horseshoe, parted slightly.

“What?” I muttered after a moment.

“I do not understand it either. Why just now, after so many years?” he said thoughtfully “Anyway, the Queen wishes us to work on this together, because of our relation to the victims”

“ _We_ have a mission, huh?” I said after a while with a slight smile, which the boy reciprocated with a barely visible grin.


End file.
